Many techniques are available to users today to find information on the world wide web (“web”). For example, users often use web browsers and/or search engines to find information of interest. In response to a search query, a search engine may provide a search result document that includes a listing of webpages that were determined by the search engine to be relevant to the search query. Each webpage, in the listing of webpages, may be presented to the user as a title, a link to the webpage, and a short description of the webpage. The short description of the webpage is commonly referred to as a snippet.
A snippet, for a webpage, may include text from the webpage. The text may be selected to include one or more of the terms of the search query. This can be beneficial in allowing the user to evaluate the relevance of the search query, as the snippet provides the user with context in which the webpage uses the search query.